From Kanto, With Love
by XxCocoJaypeexX
Summary: Leaf thought she was only going to get a Pokémon, simple as that, but she never would've guessed that going to an old Professor's lab would end with her embarking on the most epic Pokémon journey any trainer would wish for. However, after a mysterious person steals a starter Pokémon, the naive Professor Oak decided to pair Leaf with the last person she wanted to see, Blue.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**  
><span>The Start<span>

The Kanto region, home to a diverse species of interesting creatures called Pokémon. It is one of the many regions in the Pokémon world. Pokémon are living creatures that inhabit the Pokémon world, living alongside, and usually helping humans. Most people respect the creatures and treat them kindly, however, there exist kinds people that take advantage of them for their own gain.

The Kanto region has a rich history of creating Pokémon with technology. It has ten towns and cities; from the large, urban Saffron City to the quiet, quaint town of Pallet. And in this particular town of this specific region bloomed a love like no other, and an adventure that's outside this world.

"Leaf, wake up!"

And it didn't really start in a fashionable manner.

Rose Green looked as anxious as ever to see that her only daughter, Leaf Green, still hasn't come down from upstairs to greet her with her customary groans followed by the asking for the breakfast. Today was a very special day for her daughter, the day for her to finally own a Pokémon. Rose wanted to start this day before dawn to get her daughter prepared for this memorable day. Unfortunately for her, it was already past nine and time obviously showed no sign of slowing down whatsoever. If steam could be produced by people, hers already came out hours ago. After one last call, Rose finally used her last option. She called out her Spearow and ordered him to wake up her lazy and sluggish daughter.

Now Spearow here loved to wake up Leaf, in contrast to his owner, Rose. He would frequently wake Leaf up without his owner ordering him, much to Rose's delight. Leaf, on the other hand, isn't very fond of this. Who in the right mind would like when a bird pecks your head? No one, obviously.

Spearow chirped, understanding the order and flapped his wings to fly towards Leaf's room. As his owner had presumed, her daughter was still blissfully asleep, snoring loudly as a Snorlax who had just eaten ten pounds of food. The latter's snoring annoyed Spearow very much, and after three big flaps of his wings, utilized the ultimate wake-up call. Spearow pecked Leaf using his sharp beak, similar to a Torchic pecking on the ground for a Wurmple.

Leaf jumped awake, but the brown, avian Pokémon continued to peck his owner's daughter. Leaf shouted at the mischievous bird Pokémon to stop, to which he did, but not before making Leaf run downstairs and unto her mother.

Rose chuckled as she ordered her Spearow to stop, much to Leaf's delight. "What the heck mom?!" Leaf shouted angrily at her mother, but with all respect.

"What?" Rose said accompanied by an innocent tone. "Come on now, go and eat your breakfast quickly. You have a very long day ahead of you," she said with a smile.

"Don't you try and change the subject," accused Leaf whilst Spearow chirped right after.

"Oh come on, just forget about that, will you?" Rose pushed her daughter lightly on the shoulder towards the kitchen table. "Getting drill pecked on the head isn't something easy to forget about, you know," Leaf said as she sat down. Spearow came flying after and landed on top of a chair beside Leaf.

"You experience being pecked at by Spearow almost every single day," Rose said as she placed a plate full of pancakes with a pinch of oran berries on top along with a glass of moomoo milk.

"That is precisely why I can't forget it!" Leaf mumbled while she munched on the pancake. Spearow laughed at an annoying tone. Leaf glared at it with killer eyes and Spearow also did the same. No more than a few seconds later they were girthing teeth and colliding heads. Leaf never really liked Spearow for many other reasons beside that morning routine. He was stubborn, rude, mischievous, did not take any orders from Leaf, and not to mention annoying. But it would not be amiss to point out that Spearow served as Leaf's guardian during her childhood, even if Leaf did not know that he was.

"Now stop fooling around Leaf. Hurry up and finish your breakfast. We still have to prepare for later," Rose said in a singing tone. Leaf looked up at her mother as she drank her milk. "Why? What's happening later?" Leaf asked. Rose was unsurprised that her daughter didn't have the slightest clue about what today had in stored for her. It was typical of her to forget things.

"Why today is the day you get to pick your Pokémon, silly!"

Leaf spat out a mouthful of milk as if she just attempted a water gun attack. Spearow slapped his face with his wing, either disappointed that his owner had remembered this day more that her daughter or that Leaf had just performed a failed water gun attack. In this case, a milk gun attack.

"That's today?!" Leaf shouted. She then began to munch on her pancakes more quickly, spilling some syrup pretty much everywhere on the table, to Spearow's disgust. In less than a minute her plate was stripped clean, but the table wasn't. No matter, Rose loved to clean the house. It's not like she has anything to do anyways. "Okay mom, I'm done!" She stood up from the chair and almost trampled across the stairs. How could she have forgotten this very important day? Staying up late at night playing video games will do that to you. She hurriedly wore her sleeveless light-blue shirt and red skirt. She put on a white hat with a Pokéball symbol in it and looked at herself in the mirror. She was finally going to have her very own Pokémon and she looked like she was attacked by a Spearow, which isn't very far from that.

She came down once she had packed everything she needed. Actually her mother already packed her needs yesterday so all she had to do was grab her bag and storm off to Professor Oak's lab. Although she wondered why Rose packed her so many things if she was just going to go to Oak's lab, which isn't very far from their house.

"Oh, and Leaf?" Her mother stopped her just when she was about to step outside. "Hmm?" Leaf replied.

"Have you already decided which Pokémon you'll pick?" She asked. Leaf stood quiet and still for a moment that Rose began to think she hadn't decided yet. "Oh my gosh, I haven't decided yet!" Leaf said hysterically. "Should I choose Bulbasaur? I heard it's easy to raise, oh but having a Charmander is pretty cool too! But Squirtle can cross rivers and seas and that's pretty handy!"

Rose sighed. Her daughter was entering into hysterics again. She attempted to calm her down by massaging her shoulders. "Don't worry about it so much, sweetie. I'm sure you'll make up your mind while on your way to the lab."

The massage eased Leaf a lot. Rose had a talent for massages, but she wouldn't use them to anyone but her own family. Yeah, she was right. Going to Oak's was enough time for her to make her decision. Rose kissed Leaf goodbye and made her way to the lab. Little did she knew, this was her first step towards the most epic adventure of her life. And as a bonus, the most romantic love story she'll ever experience.

While it is not obvious, Leaf is in to love stories. All the time, she would watch some on T.V. and, if the opportunity lands on her, would even buy a videogame related to romance.

The trip, however, did not help Leaf one bit. It only distracted her further. By the time she reached the lab, her mind was utterly blank on who she'll decide to pick.

"Ah, Leaf, you're here," Greeted the professor. Leaf did not reply. She was more focused on the three starter Pokémon. Fire, Grass, or Water? Those simple but life-changing words kept repeating inside her head. It was a crucial decision. One wrong pick and she could ruin her chances of becoming a Pokémon trainer. She was almost staggering towards Professor Oak. "Hmm? Leaf, are you alright?" Leaf nodded absentmindedly.

"So Leaf, what brings you by? Have you come for a visit?" Leaf was surprised at the statement. Perhaps now you have an idea where Leaf's forgetfulness came from.

"I'm here to pick up a starter Pokémon." Leaf answered the professor's question, with her eyes narrowing at him. The Professor slapped his face with his hand. "Oh for Pete's sake! Is that today?" Same, old Professor Oak. Now Oak here concentrates on Pokémon and human relationships as means of profession. He gives trainers who begin their journey with their starter Pokémon. He is an idol to many trainers and researchers, including a fellow Pokémon Professor who lives in a distant region. While not obvious, he has been a successful trainer in his youth. However, his often forgetful attitude and other strange antics are also notorious. He also has a hobby of composing poems about Pokémon or Pokémon related themes.

Leaf began scanning the memory-challenged professor's lab. The research laboratory has many different environments for the correct development of all kinds of Pokémon. It has the technology to keep Pokémon healthy, and to make the largest scientific investigations in the country. "So where are the Pokémon?" Leaf inquired she saw no kind of Pokémon nor Pokéballs in the lab.

The professor motioned his mouth to answer, but before he could utter a single word the doors of the laboratory suddenly flew open. "Hey gramps, what did you call me here for? Do I finally get to pick my Pokémon?" A boy with an obviously snarky tone and arrogant demeanor said. Leaf immediately knew the identity of the boy even without taking a single glance at him. Who else could it be? There was no one in the town who could be close enough to be compared to his egotistic personality. Besides, he was the only person who would call Professor Oak 'gramps'.

"Ah, Blue, you're here," Oak said.

"So do I get a Pokémon or not?" Blue walked towards them but stopped halfway once he and Leaf's gaze met. "What're you doing here?!" The two twelve year olds asked simultaneously.

Blue is the best friend of Leaf. Well, they were somewhat like that long ago. Now they're what you'd consider a friendly rivalry, at least, that's what Professor Oak keeps saying. Their falling out started about approximately four years from now. Both of them went to the same Trainer's school that time, and they were doing very well in academic and practical tests. You could say that they were two peas in a pod. Then, that dreaded day came. So far as Leaf remembered it, it was Friday that day in the month of September.

_"Now then class, today we're going to do a very special activity," Mr. Hop said. "And it involves these things." He pulled out a box in which it contained several Pokéballs stacked together._

_"Are those..?" Two students, who were more enthusiastic than the others asked. Mr. Hop grinned, showing his white teeth. "That's right, they're Pokéballs! Our activity today is Pokémon battling!" Hop's students hoorayed with utmost glee. The two students from earlier, remained still and silent, but their eyes gleamed with fierce enthusiasm for the activity. And these students are none other than Leaf and Blue. "You'd better prepare Leaf 'cause I'm gonna defeat you!" Blue boasted. "Not if I defeat you first!" Leaf argued. They were both showing off their fists._

_"Okay, who's first?" Mr. Hop asked. Leaf and Blue both raised their hands but unfortunately Mr. Hop started a lecture first. "Now remember, Pokémon battling requires trust with your Pokémon. Without this trust, you'll never accomplish victory. Now let me teach you the basics of Pokémon battling," Mr. Hop then pulled the white board that stood in the corner of the gym towards the students. _

_"Now then, these are the basic rules of battling," Mr. Hop pointed out the rules with his held stick. "You may only use one Pokémon in each battle you partake in, however this may vary when in double battles or triple battles, where you can use two or three Pokémon respectively," Leaf listened attentively to Mr. Hop, but Blue didn't need to. He knew all of the rules. Their excitement continually grew as Mr. Hop's lecture went on. "You command your Pokémon to attack the opposing Pokémon with moves that it could learn. If ever one of the Pokémon faints, then the battle has concluded. Each of these Pokémon has a certain type that is weak to another type. For example, grass is effective to water, water is effective to fire, and fire is effective to grass. So in turn, grass is weak to fire, water is weak to grass, and fire is weak to water. But enough with all these hulabaloo, it's better that you find out for yourselves," Then he pulled out a whistle and blew on it. In less than a second or two, the children were all lined up orderly in two lines._

_Leaf and Blue were both in front of the lines, and they were both staring competitively at each other. "Okay, let's start at the back," Mr. Hop said, which made Leaf and Blue utter a silent 'What?!' The children in the back, however, shouted in joy._

_Mr. Hop led them to the battlefield, and made them pick their Pokémon. The two students, even for a second, didn't think about what Pokéball they should choose and just grabbed one. Blue resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Amateurs, he thought._

_"Ready?" Mr. Hop said, who moved to the middle-side of the field. The two kids were given a piece of paper that contained some information about the Pokémon they'd chosen. When the two nodded in reply, Mr. Hop blew his whistle, an action he was impatiently waiting to do._

_The kids threw their Pokéballs, yelling 'go Pokémon' at the same time. They were both nervous and excited; their hearts beating faster than an object that beats fast. Leaf and Blue watched them. They could tell they were nervous, but not them. Why would they be? The Pokéballs flew in mid-air, and in a flash, the Pokémon that was contained in it came out, enveloped in a white light that once the Pokémon uttered its cry, disappeared into glitter._

_"Pidgey!"_

_"Rattata!"_

_Both the Pokémon cried. Once they saw each other, they exchanged growls, chirps, and glares. Pidgey and Rattata get along with each other in the wild, but as of now, they were enemies. Seconds passed, then minutes, then moments. They were doing nothing but sending one another threats. Mr. Hop blew his whistle again, something he didn't want to have to do this time. He waved at the two children and whispered loudly at them to order the Pokémon to attack. The two kids snapped out of their daze. They were just too fascinated seeing the Pokémon face off each other. They flusteredly looked at the paper they were given. The kid who chose Rattata scanned the paper, his eyes analyzing the moves of the Pokémon to choose. There were so many, how could he just choose one?_

_Finally, he decided. "Rattata, use growl!"_

_Rattata's foot stepped back. Its torso lowered to almost an inch from the ground, and with a low, menacing sound, Rattata used growl. Pidgey backed off a little, slightly hesitant to attack now. Leaf heard Blue chuckle at an arrogant tone. She looked at him with narrowed eyes, annoyed by his pride. I'm going to defeat you, she thought._

_"Pidgey, featherdance!" The kid with the Pidgey ordered. The pigeon Pokémon chirped in reply to the kid's command. It spread its wings, flapped into the air and circled from above the opposing rat Pokémon. Rattata's eyes glared at the flying pigeon, wondering what it was going to do. Pidgey circled Rattata for a few seconds then released white, glowing feathers from its wings that encircled Rattata. The rodent appeared to tire as it stumbled backwards._

_"Rattata, no!"_

_"Alright, now use Wing attack!" Pidgey flew upwards, then swiftly dove towards its opponent. Its wings gleamed bright white as it became closer and closer. _

_"Rattata, get out of there!" The kid ordered. He looked at his paper tensely. His hand was shaking in a movement that could be compared to a weak earthquake. A drop of sweat fell from his chin. He had to choose a move, quickly! That's it! "Quick attack, Rattata!"_

_Suddenly, Rattata felt a jolt of adrenaline shot through its feet. He blasted out of the feathers that surrounded it and kept running throughout the battlefield in lightning speed. The other children on the sidelines looked obviously astounded by the rodent's quickness, hence the move quick attack. Pidgey tried to keep track of Rattata but the latter's movement was just too fast for its sight. Maybe if it went lower, it thought. A big mistake indeed. Pidgey slowed down the flap of its wings in just a tiny bit so it could get close to the ground._

_"Now Rattata!" The kid signaled. With haste movement that was almost invisible to the eye, Rattata leaped towards Pidgey. The bird Pokémon could only take a glance of what was coming to it before it was sent crashing to the ground, being hit in the back by the attack._

_"Oh no, Pidgey!" The kid cried. "C'mon, Pidgey, stand up!" Pidgey did stand up as ordered. It shook its head as well as its wings to relieve it of its pain. "Pid..gey!" It replied._

_"C'mon, Rattata, quick attack one more time!" The other kid ordered. Rattata didn't need to be told twice. It was the rodent now who was circling the bird. The pigeon was entirely confused on what to do to an enemy that you couldn't even keep track of. The feeling is mutual, though. "Um…uh.." The kid handling Pidgey muttered._

_"Now Rattata, attack!"_

_"Pidgey, sand attack!" The kid ordered even though not knowing what the attack actually does. He didn't have much time to think about it. Luckily, he made the right choice. Rattata advanced for another attack, probably in the torso this time. It charged towards Pidgey with his feet moving almost as fast as light. Pidgey's foot stepped back. It waited until the purple rodent was close, however, waiting for a Pokémon that's as fast as light to get close to you is dangerous. But little did Rattata knew, Pidgey also knew the move Quick attack. Pidgey swept its foot, and a handful of sand struck Rattata's eyes. The burning sensation made Rattata stop and brush off the sand._

_"Pidgey, now's your chance! Peck attack!" The bird Pokémon willingly obeyed the order. It flew towards Rattata and pecked at its head. "Ra…tta…ta!" The rodent cried. But Pidgey only laid about four pecks at Rattata's head before the rodent quick attacked again to escape after brushing the sand off._

_"Pidgey, quick attack too!" The kid said after realizing Pidgey could use quick attack too. Now it was chaos. Both Pokémon were doing quick attack. None of the children could identify who was who. All they could see were white lines that intersected and struck each other._

_Leaf's eyes sparkled with amazement watching the two urban Pokémon battle. She couldn't wait for her turn to come. She was really wishing that time would go faster. But as battles progressed, she found herself pulled in into each match, as if she was the one controlling the Pokémon and hadn't realized her turn was next._

_"Next up is Leaf Green," Mr. Hop announced. "And Blue Oak!"_

_Did she heard right? It was her turn now, and it's against Blue! She felt the excitement in her grow into a tremendous level, but also felt her stomach acting funny like she was about to puke. Stomachs didn't normally do that? What if she picked the wrong Pokémon? What if she didn't like the Pokémon she'd picked? And what if it was the Pokémon who didn't like HER? _

_She looked at Blue and he looked at her. He smirked at her, and not one of those cute smirks. As she looked at him, she felt as if she could hear what he was thinking, and it said "You're gonna lose, loser." Now she remembered why she was excited to battle in the first place._

_They went to Mr. Hop to pick their Pokémon. "Now remember, Pokémon battling," Mr. Hop hadn't even finished his sentence when Blue interrupted him. "No need. I know all the rules of Pokémon battling," He informed. Leaf felt he was surpassing her. She didn't like that. "Me too. I know all of it," She said with a raised hand._

_"Well, okay then," Mr. Hop handed them the box. Leaf felt she was about to faint. There were so many Pokéballs, each of them containing Pokémon with many abilities and strengths, and she was about to pick just one. One. She raised her hand to grab a Pokéball, but which Pokéball? This was so confusing. She was like answering a multiple choice question that had answers that seem to be all correct. "Hurry up and pick one already," Blue snorted. Leaf resisted the feeling to glare at him, instead she just picked a_ _Pokémon that seemed pretty tough to her._

_Mr. Hop handed them the paper that contained info about the Pokémon they picked. But Blue rejected the paper. "No thanks, I don't need it."_

_"Really?" Mr. Hop assured. Blue nodded._

_Leaf narrowed her eyes. They went to the opposing side of the field to begin battle. Unbeknownst to the two, Mr. Hop intentionally saved them for last. There was something about that made him think they were special. He wanted them to be properly trained, to know that Pokémon battling requires them to give it everything they got, to know that they were destined for great things, and what other brilliant way to start than have them battle each other?_

_Leaf fastened her grip on the Pokéball, she felt the atmosphere around the gym intensifying. She wondered why. It wasn't her first time to compete with Blue. She competed with him almost every single day at different activities, whether it be eating or just plain fighting. You name it. Sometimes she would win, most of the times Blue wins. This time it was Pokémon battling, and she has no intention of losing, especially after learning that there was a prize. The other kids felt the tense air too even though their battles were already over. The two lines were formed into teams, and both had even scores. Mr. Hop said that whoever of the teams gets the most win, they would get a prize. It was up to Leaf and Blue to break the tie. _

_"Ready?" Mr. Hop asked. Blue and Leaf gestured to throw. Mr. Hop took that as a yes and blew the whistle. The battle between two top students had begun._

_Leaf flung the Pokéball into the battlefield, and the Pokémon in it came fluttering out. Leaf was amazed by it, even though she sees its species almost every day. Blue, however, was clearly unimpressed. "Pfft, a Butterfree? Typical of you to choose a weak Pokémon," He snickered egotistically._

_Leaf growled like a Growlithe using growl. "Oh yeah? Well what Pokémon did you pick?" She asked with a brow raised, prolonging the 'you'._

_"Hmp," Blue uttered as he threw his Pokéball. A loud, buzzing sound was heard as the Pokémon came out. It was yellow and had black stripes; a color pattern used to remind someone to take caution. Leaf knew what this Pokémon was. It once attacked her when she foolishly disturbed it collecting nectar._

_"A Butterfree and a Beedrill, huh? Quite an even match, although that only depends on the person who's using them," Mr. Hop murmured to himself. "I wonder who would win?"_

_"The person who moves first will always have an advantage! Butterfree, supersonic!" Leaf commanded. "Free!" Butterfree's red, compound eyes glowed blue, then emitted sinister yellow rings from its eyes that went straight to Beedrill._

_"True, but it's useless is the enemy is an idiot! Beedrill, dodge and use Toxic spikes!" Beedrill buzzed as it dove below, avoiding the butterfly's attack, then flew above and sent out multiple poisonous spikes from its stingers on the ground._

_"I am not an idiot and neither is Butterfree! Use Poison powder!" Butterfree flew up and fluttered its white wings and secreted purple, glittering powder capable of poisoning that descended unto Beedrill. But the poison bee Pokémon was completely unaffected._

_"Wha? The powder didn't affect it?" A bewildered Leaf wondered out loud. Blue laughed at her idiocy. "You really don't know anything about Pokémon types, do you? Beedrill is a poison-type Pokémon. Poison powder is a poison-type attack so naturally, Beedrill won't be affected since it is a poison-type Pokémon." Blue ended up lecturing Leaf, but she didn't see it that way. She saw it more as showing off. "You deny you're an idiot but the truth is you really are one."_

_"Grr," Leaf spat in annoyance. "I'll show you," She muttered. "Stun Spore go!" Once again in the same method, Butterfree fluttered its wings and this time releasing a yellow powder that could paralyze an opponent in seconds. _

_It was Blue's turn to attack. "Beedrill, use Agility to send those powders back!" Beedrill obeyed without question. Its already speedy movement increased even more. It let itself be surrounded by the paralyzing powder. Leaf smiled, thinking Beedrill was afflicted by Stun Spore. But Beedrill's wing beat increased. It gathered up all the powder Butterfree expelled and formed a spherical ball that surrounded it. Leaf wondered what it was up to, but once she figured it out, it was too late._

_The ball of paralyzing powder exploded, sending it along with a powerful gust of wind to blow into Butterfree. The mellow Pokémon cried as it crashed into the ground with a loud thud. "Butterfree!" Leaf cried to the fallen butterfly. "C'mon, stand up Butterfree!"_

_Butterfree jumped up, almost immediately after it just crashed. I didn't get paralyzed. Naturally, it was its own powder after all. Blue was slightly impressed. He thought it was going to be done but apparently he was wrong. Perhaps it was not such a weak Pokémon after all. "You okay?" Leaf asked it. "Free!" Butterfree flew up and faced Beedrill once again. She took that as a yes. Okay, no more using moves with powder, Leaf noted mentally._

_"Beedrill, finish it with Poison sting!" Blue ordered. Beedrill buzzed and the two stingers from its arms began to glow white. It aimed towards Butterfree then released to what it seemed to be a never-ending shot of poisonous stingers that hurled towards the fluttering Bug Pokémon._

_"Butterfree, stop them with Confusion!"_

_"Free!" Butterfree's eyes glowed blue as it released a powerful Psychic-type attack that was able to stop the highly toxic stingers in mid-air. Beedrill buzzed to what it sounded like as 'uh-oh' buzz. It knew it was in trouble. As if Butterfree knew what Leaf was thinking, it mentally controlled the stingers to surround Beedrill, making the poisonous bee Pokémon trapped and completely immobilized. Leaf smirked. It was her turn to show off now. "Attack!"_

_"Free!" with a hard flap of its wings, Butterfree shot Beedrill with its own stingers simultaneously. The attack did damage, but it was weaker than what it would actually do._

_"Now you're starting to learn." Blue said with his arms crossed._

_"Shut up!" Leaf shouted, annoyed._

_"Beedrill, use agility then fury attack!" Once again, Beedrill's speed intensified. It seemed to be teleporting around Butterfree, but it was actually just flying towards it in circles to confuse it._

_"Hmp! I know now how to counter this! Butterfree, Whirlwind!" Without wasting even a second, Butterfree flapped its wings at tremendous power, sending vigorous gusts of wind at the surrounding area. Leaf, Blue, and pretty much everyone else in the gym covered their eyes, shielding them from dust and other particles that could cause irritation to the eye. Beedrill was sent crashing to the ground. Luckily for it, it managed to fly and avoid collision just in time, otherwise it would've done some serious damage. It had just been hit by a super-effective move. But Beedrill buzzed in puzzlement as it saw its enemy nowhere to be seen. "What the?" Blue uttered, also confused about the sudden disappearance. He looked at Leaf, who had her index finger pointing at something from above with a smirk on her face._

_"Huh?" Blue looked up only to see Butterfree fluttering above them._

_"Butterfree, use Psybeam!" Butterfree shot a peculiar multicolored beam from its antennas Before Blue could even finish the word 'dodge', the beam struck Beedrill critically. This time, it crashed into the ground. However, it was not finished._

_"C'mon Beedrill, stand up!" Blue ordered it. It attempted to get back up but it was a slow process. Leaf, on the other hand, has never been more happy to say the following words, "Butterfree, let's finish this with a tackle!"_

_"Free!", Butterfree advanced at Beedrill with great speed. The bee Pokémon could not do anything but buzz helplessly as it tried to fly. It could only wait for the hit. Leaf's eyes glittered in anticipation. There was nothing stopping her from achieving victory now. She saw Blue's worried face that he makes when he's about to lose. There was no doubt. She was the winner. But suddenly, her thoughts of victory ceased when she heard Butterfree cry to what it seemed to be a cry of agony. She looked at the Pokémon and was shocked to witness that it was slowing down, desperate even to even stay in the air._

_"B-Butterfree?!" _

_She heard Blue chuckle. "The battle's over," He muttered but Leaf heard all of it clearly._

_"W-What do you mean?" She asked._

_"You still haven't figured it out? When your Butterfree crashed into the ground, Beedrill's toxic spikes punctured your Butterfree's foot when it stood up, and now the poison has taken affect. It's stupid of you not to notice it by now," He said._

_Leaf looked up at Butterfree's feet, and even if it was quite far and difficult for her to see, she saw a purple, needle-shaped thing that made a faint sparkle in the light that was punctured into Butterfree's foot._

_"This battle is finished. Beedrill, uppercut that puny butterfly with Twineedle!" Suddenly, as if Blue's words had healed its injuries, Beedrill flew towards the weakening Butterfree. Its right stinger glowed and uppercutted Butterfree as ordered. "Free!" It cried but Beedrill wasn't finished. Again, and again, and again! Beedrill continued to attack the helpless Pokémon. Leaf felt she was about to burst into tears. She covered her mouth to help resist the urge to. With one strong hit, Butterfree flew upwards._

_"End it with Fell stinger!" Beedrill positioned for the win. It placed its two needle-like stingers in front and flew with incredible speed at the poisoned Pokémon._

_"Fly like a Pidgeot," Blue said as Beedrill was inches away from the win. "And sting like a Beedrill!" Everyone in the gym heard a loud, slash-like sound as Beedrill made contact to Butterfree. The butterfly Pokémon fell to the ground. Leaf sweatdropped. It did not move, nor did it try to twitch._

_"Free," It said its last words before finally fainting. It was over. The battle has ended. No one in the gymnasium spoke a word. They were too fazed by the battle that had just been concluded, even Mr. Hop. "Butterfree is unable to battle! Beedrill is the winner!" Finally he managed to say. With his words, the children snapped out from their daze. They hoorayed like typical kids. Blue's team ran towards him to congratulate him. Leaf heard words like 'That was so cool!' and 'You're awesome, Blue!'_

_Leaf could only stand there, fazed herself from her own match. She lost? But how could this be? It wasn't the first time she lost to Blue at other stuff so why was she feeling so down? Those were the questions that stimulated in her mind._

_"Do you know why you lost?" Blue said to her after. "It's because you thought you were ready for Pokémon battling, but you still don't have much experience to ever come out as a winner."_

_Was this true? She wondered. Maybe it was. The Pokémon were withdrawn, and Mr. Hop would later take them to the Pokémon Center, but first he had to comfort Leaf. But no matter how much she tries, she would always lose to Blue, causing the latter to discriminate her even more. Mr. Hop would comfort her, yes, but Blue's harsh words were stronger than Hop's uplifting ones. Eventually, Leaf's enthusiasm for battling gradually vanished into nothing more than a forgotten feeling._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was a long chapter indeed. I hope you all have enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing this! :D Please comment and review it. It would help me a lot! Thanks! -CocoJaypee<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:  
><strong>The Rival

Everyone inside the technology-filled laboratory felt the atmosphere quickly rising to a tense level, all except for Professor Oak, who was too innocent to figure out that if Leaf and Blue could shoot laser from their eyes, they would've already done just that.

The two childhood rivals just stared at each other grimly for one whole minute. As soon as Leaf saw Blue's face, the memories of their first battle flashed back to her mind, leaving an awful taste in her mouth, and if possible, her heart. It was only because Professor Oak decided to speak up that they broke from their ostensive staring contest. "Ahem, I suppose I should get on as to why you two are here."

Leaf and Blue simultaneously looked at the professor, as if they had no clue that he was even there. "Follow me," Said the professor, casually walking to an odd looking machine that Leaf and Blue, along with almost every technology in the lab, had never seen before. It was no use describing the high-tech device, as its characteristics were much too complicated to explain. I believe it would take Oak a day to explain to Leaf and another day for Blue before the two could finally fathom how the machine worked. Oak typed in some letters or maybe codes in a keyboard that was attached to the machine. The perplexing device gave off some beeps from its lights and a few baffling noises, executing what it had been mandated. Then, bluish green lights illuminated from the three tubes connected to the upper part of the machine, then came out three Pokéballs. "Now then, there are three Pokémon here. Haha, the Pokémon are inside these Pokéballs!" Oak explained. Leaf thought he had just made a joke and chuckled awkwardly. Well, he was going to give her a real life Pokémon the least she could do was laugh at his jokes, even though it was never meant to be laughed at anyway.

"When I was young," Oak started to tell his backstory, not able to recollect that he already told that very same tale to the two a hundred times before, maybe even a thousand. They weren't sure. Blue sighed, uninterested at his grandfather's story, in contrast to Leaf, who made an interested face but it was only just pretend. She was just as uninterested as Blue, or maybe even more. "I was a serious Pokémon trainer! I used to be a top trainer together with an Elite Four member," Oak continued. Leaf and Blue just concentrated on the floating Pokéballs under the light. They just had to endure one more minute before they could finally own a Pokémon, which they had been dreaming their entire life.

"But now in my old age, I have only these three Pokémon left," Leaf and Blue's ears fluttered as Oak said the concluding words to his story. He grabbed the three Pokéballs and threw them synchronously to the air. In the same manner did the three Pokémon contained in them came out, covered in white before revealing their captivating features.

"Bulba!"

"Charm!

"Squirtle-Squirt!"

All three said in unison, which was actually strange when heard. Leaf and Blue could not hide their fascination. They all looked so cool and tough, and each had unique abilities and attacks that the other didn't have. "You two can have one. Go on, you go first Leaf," Oak offered. Leaf looked at him with a 'Really?' look. She could've sworn he was about to let Blue pick first. I mean, he is his grandson, after all. Oh well! She isn't planning on complaining.

"Hey gramps, no fair! Why does _she_ have to pick first?" Blue said in irritation, saying 'she' as if he was pertaining to an object.

"Be patient, Blue. You'll have one too! Haven't you heard of the saying 'Ladies first?'" Oak said. Leaf laughed mentally and stuck her tongue out at Blue, who was looking at her sternly.

"That's a lady? I thought it was a Magikarp," insulted Blue. Magikarps were known to be extremely weak Pokémon, and that's what Blue thought of Leaf, nothing but a weak trainer. The latter quickly got the meaning of Blue's insult.

"Why you..!" Leaf began to make a threat but stopped when Professor Oak laughed. "Haha! Just like the old days!" He stated with his hands inside his coat's pockets.

Leaf just brushed off the insult. He didn't want to get into a fight with Blue, especially in front of his grandfather who was going to give them a Pokémon. Unbeknownst to her, Professor Oak would love for them to get into a fight. It was just like when they were children, always teasing each other, doing noogies, and a bunch of other childish things. He missed them doing those stuff, although he wonders why they spend very little time together these past few days.

Leaf turned back to the three Pokémon eagerly waiting for a trainer. She looked at the Fire-type Pokémon first. Charmanders were an ideal choice for trainers. Based from she has heard, it was the Pokémon most trainers choose as a first Pokémon. It is a bipedal, reptilian creature with an orange body with its underside and soles are cream-colored. Its most noticeable feature is the fire that burns at the Pokémon's slender tail, and has been blazing there ever since it was born. It could shoot fire from its mouth at different degrees. It certainly is a cool choice for a starter.

Charmander had its arms crossed and its head pointing to the left with closed eyes, acting rather coolly. It opened one eye slightly, taking a glimpse at the about-to-be trainer looking at it. It then widened once it saw Leaf, uncrossing its arms and just stared at her. Though it isn't obvious due to its orange color, it seemed to be blushing.

Leaf then turned to the Water-type Pokémon Squirtle. It was the second popular choice among novice trainers. Its body is encased by a tough shell that forms and hardens after birth. This shell is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between two halves. It is useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or to attack. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy. It's also a Pokémon worthy of being praised.

This Squirtle, however, seemed uninterested that he was going to be handed to a trainer. It yawned lazily, with its hand covering its mouth.

The last Pokémon was the Grass-type Pokémon. Bulbasaurs are small, quadruped Pokémon with bluish-green skin and dark patches. Like Charmander, it also has its own noticeable feature, which is a fairly large bulb on its back, grown from a seed planted there at birth. The bulb provides it with energy through photosynthesis as well as from the nutrient-rich seeds contained within. Bulbasaurs were the least chosen Pokémon out of the three, but Leaf suddenly felt as if she was attracted to it. She didn't know why, but the moment she looked at its eyes, she could feel her chest warming up to it quickly.

Bulbasaur looked up to her cheerily, with its mouth forming into a huge smile, hoping that Leaf will choose it out of the other starters.

"Well, have you decided which one you'll choose Leaf?" Oak asked.

"Hurry up and choose already!" Blue complained when Leaf didn't respond.

"Hmm," Leaf closed her eyes, thinking if her choice was the right one, the opened them again. "I think I choose,"

Suddenly, Leaf and everyone else cringed as they heard a loud noise, like glass being broken. "What in the world?" Oak shouted. The three looked from the source of the noise. They saw a broken window with its shards lying on the ground, and a peculiar looking purple ball rolling towards them. It stopped at Blue's feet making the former foolishly pick it up. "What the heck?"

Professor Oak too was puzzled, but only for a moment. His eyes widened when he realized what his grandson was holding. "Throw that at once Blue! It's a smoke ball!" Oak ordered, but it was too late. The said smoke ball exploded in Blue's hand, enveloping the lab with blackish purple smoke instantaneously. Everyone inside the lab coughed as they inhaled the smoke.

"What's happening?" Leaf said in between her coughing.

She couldn't see anything. No one in the lab could. Then, for a brief second, she felt as if she had bumped into someone. She wasn't quite sure if it was Blue, Oak, or one of the former's staff. Eventually, the smoke cleared in the lab after some time.

"Is everyone alright?" Oak asked, still coughing.

"Yeah, I think we're good," Blue answered.

"Who could've caused that? For a minute there, I thought it was one of those darn neighborhood kids," Said Oak. The professor observed his surroundings, trying to see if everything was in place, and they seem to be that way. His eyes landed on the starter Pokémon, who at the time were also coughing, and his eyes immediately enlarged.

"One of the Pokémon is missing!" He freaked.

"What?!" Leaf and Blue asked concurrently. Their heads automatically turned to the three starters. There was Bulbasaur, and Charmander, and.. "Squirtle!" Leaf shouted. "Where's Squirtle?!"

Bulbasaur and Charmander both looked at the spot where Squirtle once was. Blue looked at the lab to where the tiny turtle might be. "He's gone!" He said. "He was stolen!"

"Oh no," the professor said with much fear in his tone. "This can't be. Barbara, call the police quickly!" Oak ordered one of his staff.

"No need to involve the police here, gramps. I'll make the thief pay for what he's done," Blue said, clenching his fists tightly. Oak was surprised by what his grandson told him. "Absolutely not!" He forbade. Blue looked at him seriously. "I'm not a kid anymore, gramps. I'm going to have my own Pokémon journey now, and if you want me to prepare myself for the challenges I'm going to face, now's the best chance," He said.

Oak was speechless at his grandson's statement. Oak never saw this side of Blue before. He was always a stubborn child, not to mention arrogant, sarcastic, and a little naughty. He was showing none of those now. Perhaps it was the feeling of going on a journey that made him that way. Oak didn't want to be an obstacle in his grandson's maturity. "A-Alright Blue, take the Pokémon with you. Leaf, accompany Blue for me."

Leaf looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Was he joking? Asking her to accompany Blue? There was only one answer for that. No way! But Leaf saw how much worry was plastered in Oak's face for the safety of his grandson, and even though Blue is a jerk most of the times, he did became somewhat of a childhood friend.

"Alright," Leaf said with a nod then she, Blue, Bulbasaur, and Charmander raced to find the thief.

"You better not slow me down, Slowpoke," Blue said.

"Shut up!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Hey wait," Leaf said, stopping her tracks. "Do you even know what the thief looks like?" She asked. Blue stopped too, and so did Bulbasaur and Charmander.

"N-No," Blue said awkwardly, just realizing that.

"You idiot! I've been following you all this time thinking you knew who the thief was but in reality you're just an airhead chasing your own tail!" Leaf girthed her teeth.

"Shut up! It's not like _you _know who stole the Pokémon either!" Blue shot back.

Leaf became quiet as a thought entered her. "Now that you've mentioned it, I saw a red-haired guy suspiciously looking at a window when I went to the lab. I didn't try to ask him what he was doing because my mind was pre-occupied by other things," Leaf said the last words silently, remembering how she was troubled in choosing the right starter.

"Well, where is he?" Blue asked impatiently.

"How should I know?! It was my first time seeing him here!" Leaf argued, and they would still be arguing if not Charmander had interrupted.

"Charm! Charm!" The lizard Pokémon said when it saw a red-haired figure just like what Leaf said running towards the town's exit. It pulled Blue's pants towards the thief's direction. "What is it?" Blue asked it. It pointed at the fleeing thief.

"There he is!" Leaf exclaimed. "C'mon"

The four pursuers chased the thief into Route 1, a large but very primitive road, riddeled with large patches of tall grass and ledges that contour from far east to all the far west. "Stop!" Leaf shouted as they were nearing to the red-haired crook. Of course, he didn't obey. He would be a total idiot doing that. "He's not going to listen to you idiot!" Blue said.

"It can't hurt to try."

Blue growled in annoyance. "Bulbasaur, use vine whip on his feet!" Blue ordered the bulb Pokémon. Bulbasaur willingly obeyed. It extended a pair of dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and reached for the thief's legs. It grabbed them and the thief fell face flat on the ground, but not before a curse escaped his mouth. The vines let go of the thief's legs and retracted. When the thief was able to stand up, Leaf and Blue already caught up to him.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Leaf exclaimed. Blue looked oddly at her, remembering a character that said those exact words. "Give us back the Pokémon before things get nasty." Blue said.

The red-haired guy snorted. It then pulled out a Pokéball in which it contained the stolen Squirtle. Leaf and Blue thought he was going to give in but of course, they were wrong. The kid threw the Pokéball in the air, and out came a confused Squirtle.

"Water gun, now!" The thief ordered.

Squirtle didn't obey and shot water from its mouth, instead it yawned. "What the-Water gun now!" Leaf could sense the annoyance in his tone. Squirtle still didn't obey. The red-haired guy clenched his fists and withdrew the lazy turtle. "Useless Pokémon!" He muttered. He then turned to his pursuers, who were waiting for him to return what he stole, and maybe, let him go without the police getting involved. But he still had a few tricks up his sleeve, literally. He pulled out a smoke ball he was hiding in his sleeves, then threw it at his pursuers.

The ball exploded before Blue and Leaf could grab it, and the smoke within it quickly enveloped the area. "Not this again!" Leaf said between her coughs.

When the smoke cleared out, the thief was gone, along with an innocent starter Pokémon that could've been given to a trainer that badly wanted to have their own journey.

Leaf and Blue along with the starter Pokémon returned disappointingly at the lab. The professor bombarded them with questions the second they stepped inside. They shook their heads sadly in reply. The professor looked depressed. "Well, at least you're safe," Oak said, slightly cheering up. "That's all that matters to me."

Leaf smiled slightly, but Blue's face remained serious. "I'll just have the police investigate it later. Now then, continuing where we left off," Oak said, turning to Leaf. "Have you already decided on your starter Leaf?" He asked.

Leaf's smile went wider. "Yes, professor," She answered and turned at the two starters left for her to pick. She sat down and had her arms wide open. "Bulbasaur, would you like me to be your trainer?" Leaf asked. Bulbasaur formed a huge smile as its eyes glittered. It then jumped into its new trainer's arms. "Bulba!"

"Ehehe, I'll take that as a yes!" Leaf said happily and hugged Bulbasaur quite tightly.

"Then I guess I'll choose this one," Blue said as if he had any other choice, walking behind Charmander. The lizard Pokémon was undeniably happy.

"Thank you Professor Oak, so much!" Leaf said, standing up while hugging her new Bulbasaur. "Bulba!" Bulbasaur thanked too. The professor just smiled.

"Yeah, gramps, it's about time you gave me my Pokémon." Blue said his rather unique thanks to his grandfather.

"Yoohoo, Leaf!" Someone called from the lab's entrance. Leaf turned around to see her mother walking towards her while waving.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Leaf asked, rather confused.

"Why to see your Pokémon, silly! My,my, it's such a cute little dearie!" Rose said as she looked at Bulbasaur, who in turn blushed at the comment.

"Hey Blue!" Someone at the entrance called. "Did grandpa already give you your Pokémon?"

"Daisy? What are you doing here?" Blue asked, gaining the same puzzlement as Leaf. Now Daisy here is the older sister of Blue. She is known in Pallet Town for giving free grooming to people's Pokémon. It is said that when she's around, even the most ferocious Pokémon calm down.

"To give you this!" Daisy revealed a town map she was hiding behind her back. "For your journey."

"That's right, I almost forgot!" Oak exclaimed. "I have a very important request for you two. On the desk there is my invention, the Pokédex!" Oak walked towards the said desk and grabbed his invention. "It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught. It's kind of like a high-tech encyclopedia!" Oak handed them to the two, which Leaf hesitantly took. "Once you see a Pokémon you're unfamiliar with, just open the Pokédex and it will do the rest. Also, here are some tools for catching wild Pokémon," He said and gave them five Pokéballs. "When a wild Pokémon appears, it's fair game. Just throw a Pokéball at it and try to catch it! This won't always work, however. A healthy Pokémon can escape. You have to be lucky!"

Leaf narrowed her eyes. She wasn't sure where this was all getting.

"To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world, that was always my dream. But now I'm too old. I can't get the job done. So I want you two to fulfill my dream for me. Get moving, you two. This is a great undertaking in Pokémon history!"

"Alright gramps! Leave it al-" Blue hadn't finished his sentence when Leaf interrupted

"Wait a minute," Leaf said. "I never said I was going on a Pokémon journey."

Everyone was surprised to hear that, most especially Rose. "What? But I thought you wanted to have one." So that's why she packed her with so much stuff.

"No, I said I wanted a Pokémon, but to go on a journey? I'll pass." Leaf said. "I'm sorry professor but I don't think I'm cut out for this," She said, handing the professor's invention back including the Pokéballs.

"Oh, I see. Not to worry, I understand." Leaf could sense sadness in the professor's tone. Leaf's grip tightened on the professor's invention, suddenly refusing to give it back. What was she doing? Oak had just given her the thing she had been craving for her whole life, not to mention he just got a Pokémon stolen from him and this is how she'll repay him? By shattering his dreams? Even though she wasn't enthusiastic enough for a Pokémon journey, she wasn't about to break an old geezer's dream.

"On second thought, I was just kidding around! Of course I'll take on your request and record every Pokémon there is on this planet! Ahahaha!" She laughed but it wasn't convincing.

"Thank you so much Leaf, you too Blue!" Oak expressed his gratitude.

"No problem professor!" Leaf turned to leave but Oak stopped her.

"Wait Leaf, considering the events that just happened, I think it would be safer if you and Blue go together."

Leaf felt as if she had just been hit by an Ice-type attack, making her frozen stiff. Blue felt the same. Did they hear right? Professor Oak asking them to go to a Pokémon journey, which could probably last for weeks or even months, together?!

"Are you serious?!" Both of them said in unison.

"With her?!"

"With him?!"

"No way! Uh-uh! Never! Stop copying me! No, you stop copying me!" They began to point fingers at each other.

"I know that giving you this request is a burden to you. And in this day and age, I have heard all sorts of criminal acts happening. I don't want you two to get hurt."

"I can take care of myself! I told you to stop copying me!"

"Now Leaf," Rose said.

"Now Blue," Daisy said.

The two bickering trainers turned to them.

"Old Professor Oak just asked you to take a request. It is a very important request I'll have you know. You wouldn't want to disappoint him now would you." Both of them said in threatening voices, opening their eyes slightly only to reveal a very frightening look. Leaf and Blue felt goose bumps emerge from their body. They had never seen those two look so terrifying before. Even Bulbasaur and Charmander got spooked.

Leaf and Blue both looked at each other, sweatdropping.

"NO!"


End file.
